El Eterno Amor de Arale
by belen.maidana.3388
Summary: TRADUCIDO, Arale tiene una sensación un poco paranoico sobre su amor por Obotchaman, que la hace hacer algo que nunca esperó que pensar. Claficación M, ¡CUIDADO!


Declaimer: Antes aclaro que este fanfic no es mío, fue creado por _**Jadlardianna**_ , y yo lo traduci sin fines de lucro y lo publique aquí, tampoco soy dueña de Dr. Slump, le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

En un pequeño pueblo lejos del continente vive muchos seres extraños que no pueden centrarse en los hechos de la vida. Este pequeño pueblo era conocido como La Aldea Pingüino y el hogar de un pequeño robot muy hiperactivo llamada Arale Norimaki, normalmente Arale estaría a fuera jugando, pero debido a ciertas situaciones que están empezando a preguntarse qué está pasando en su casa de aspecto extraño que ella Compartir con un niño de aspecto extraño.

Dentro de la casa

"Aaaaaaahhhhh" un tono alto, casi molesto grito de una fuente desconocida que disparó al aire y estoy diciendo demasiado? Cambiando de tema.

Un grito que provenía de la habitación de una habitación muy familiar de un pequeño robot que todos conocemos y amamos. Nos preguntamos lo que está pasando ahora.

Escritor: ¡Joder dejar que la historia lo diga Por Dios!

"Aaahhh vamos más rápido, más rápido JODER! - gritó la voz de una niña extraña.

Casi Eehhhh ... No!" -gritó la voz de un niño aún más extraño.

"Aaahhhhh !" gritó el muchacho mientras colocaba su mano en un círculo verde.

"ahí vamos, la mano derecha en verde.", dijo el niño.

"Vaya que eres bueno en el Twister, Obotchaman. "dijo la chica.

" Gracias, ahora, podemos salir de esto, por favor, Arale? ", dijo Obotchaman.

" Claro, porque yo creo que no puedo sentir mis brazos. "dijo Arale.

Después de unos 6 minutos de lucha consiguieron liberarse de su posición bastante doloroso y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el sofá azul que comparten cada día. Arale parecía haber conseguido una pequeña modificación en su cuerpo, ella se ve ligeramente un poco más alto y un poco más delgado, pero nada ha cambiado. Ella también llevaba pantalones cortos negros normales y una camisa blanca. También ahora no necesitaba sus gafas para ver, a pesar de que sólo los usa como un sentido de la moda.

"oooooye Obotchaman, hay algo de Robot vitamina? Realmente me gustaría tomar un poco" Dijo Arale pareciendo un poco cansada.

"Por qué sí lo hago" Dijo. Obotchaman dijo en una ligera voz más grave en comparación con sus viejos friki de tono más altos como de voz. Él también tenía algunas modificaciones y aparece más alto y más grande. A pesar de que su estilo de ropa no había cambiado llevaba sus ropas habituales, excepto en lugar que sea negro y azul, que era en su mayoría sólo un pantalón negro y una camisa de botones negro, menos los tirantes y los guantes amarillos. También tienen más cabello en cabeza y va casi hasta los hombros.

A medida que se fue a la cocina, Arale se sentó en el sofá solo pensando en qué medida y bueno como iba su relación con Obotchaman. Aunque eran jóvenes (5 a ser de hecho) estaban casados actualmente.

"Han pasado cinco años ya". Arale pensó para sí misma mientras se mecen su cabello castaño oscuro fuera de su vista en los ojos. "Cinco años y sigue siendo fuerte, je es una imagen divertida, y lo que es raro, no me siento estúpidos en esas cosas , y con nuestra modificación…. las cosas podrían ser divertido de vez en cuando hmm ... pero es nuestro amor muy muy muy fuerte ... uf,,, realmente espero lo sea.

Como Obotchaman regresó en la habitación con una botella de robobitan, se dio cuenta de Arale mirando hacia el espacio.

" ¿En qué estás pensando, querida? "Obotchaman preguntó con curiosidad entregando la botella a Arale mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

" Oh, sólo de pensar en nuestra relación. "dijo Arale. ¿Alguna vez has pensado, en dar el siguiente paso?" agrego.

Obotchaman se veía en el aire y comienzan a pensar en lo que ella estaba refiriéndose.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", pregunto.

"Bueno, quiero decir, llevar nuestro amor a la siguiente etapa." dijo ella sonrojándose antes de comenzar a chupar su botella de robot vitamina.

Obotchaman pensó mucho antes de que sus palabras llegaron a él. "El sexo !?" gritó en reacción.

Arale se sonrojó un poco más antes de antes de hablar. "Jeje, sí que lo que quiero decir." Ella dijo.

"Pero ni siquiera somos humanos podemos incluso hacer eso ?" dijo Obotchaman en la desesperación tratando de cambiar de opinión. La verdad es que le gustaba la idea e incluso sabía que las mejoras y modificaciones que pasaron puede hacer que sea posible, incluso hasta el punto de que son cyborgs ahora, sin embargo no se haría ningún bebe, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba seguro de si estaba listo . "Es decir seguro de que podemos probar, pero yo no estoy seguro de ello, o tal vez, todavía no estoy listo.", agregó al final.

"Hmm ya veo." Arale dijo en un tono un poco abatido. "pero, ¿y si se trata de demostrar nuestro amor? ", dijo con la esperanza de que iba a funcionar.

"yo ... todavía no estoy seguro. "dijo Obotchaman sigue sonando nervioso.

" ya veo ... "dijo Arale en un tono deprimido muy leve. En realidad ella estaba un poco feliz por ello, ya que no estaba tan segura de sí misma, pero no quería que él lo sepa.

"O-oye no estoy diciendo que nunca lo intentaría contigo, a mí me gustaría hacer el primero que cualquier contigo" dijo rápidamente tratando de animarla, lo que él no sabe es que la cantidad que realmente funciona.

" ¿Quieres decir, mucho? ", dijo Arale con sus ojos verdes oliva casi espumoso.

"me refiero a que con el mundo. "dijo que Obotchaman.

" Jeje en ese caso. "Arale dijo empezando a desabrocharse la camisa hasta la mitad que muestra un poco de su pecho, que parecía un poco más desarrollada, pero no hasta el punto que ellos llamarían pechos.

Obotchaman, al ver esto, empezó a sudar un poco y preguntandose lo que es realmente va hacer ahora.

Cuando Arale se dio cuenta de la mirada en el rostro de Obotchaman dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se puso un poco más cerca de él que sólo lo hizo sudar más.

"Oh, vamos te estoy asustando ahora eh? ", se preguntó mientras se quitó las gafas y las puso sobre la mesa cercana.

" Uh-n no es sólo, ya que de esa manera es en realidad ... "se detiene después de que vio una vista completa perfecta de su pecho.

Arale notó en sus ojos lo que se preguntaba y una sonrisa maliciosa comienzan a la forma de su cara.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo rápidamente volteó la cabeza a actuar como si no vio nada.

"Oh eres un poco tímido eh?", dijo Arale tratando de llamar su atención.

Cuando Obotchaman no respondió ella decidió tomar medidas, ella se movió más cerca de él y lo agarro por detrás haciendo que se ruborizara en un rojo escarlata.

volvió la cabeza hacia Arale y notó la mirada un poco lujuriosa en sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que era una expresión de preocupación señalando que ella tampoco estaba muy segura de esto, pero está dispuesta a darle una oportunidad.

Con ver su rostro expresando su preocupación se relajó en su agarre un poco y empezar a acercar su rostro hacia ella como ella hizo lo mismo. Pronto estuvieron literalmente a una pulgada de distancia antes de cualquier momento más pronto sus labios finalmente se encontraron en un beso de amor.

Cerca de unos minutos se separaron los labios y miraron a los ojos unos a otros para lo que parecieron horas a ellos, hasta Arale fue el primero en hablar.

" Entonces… listo ahora? ", preguntó.

" Como yo pueda llegar a ser. "respondió acariciando la mejilla de la manera más amorosa, mientras que Arale ella decidió quitar las gafas, aunque su color de ojos era de un gris mezclando, para ella eran perfecto.

Con eso se apoyan más cerca en un beso de nuevo sólo que con más pasión.

Obotchaman, sintiendo que la boca de Arale fue ligeramente abierta, entró la lengua en su boca, que la tomó por sorpresa, pero al cabo de unos segundos se relajó y comenzó a hacer lo mismo. A medida que comienzan a jugar con su lengua con la de ella, él empezó a desabrochar su camisa el resto del camino hacia abajo. Arale no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que sintió un brazo en el hombro.

Como Obotchaman comenzó a quitarse la camisa de Arale por los hombros, Arale se dio cuenta de que se estaba desabrochando la camisa, así, después de ver esto, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para ella le quitarse la camisa, que a su vez le hizo sonreír. Mientras le quitaba la camisa, los pantalones y el cinturón, permanecía allí delante de ella en nada más que unos boxers blancos que llevaba puesto.

Arale comienzan a quitarse la camisa también, pero Obotchaman detuvo sus movimientos y se ofreció a hacerlo por ella, a lo que ella simplemente asintió allí obedeciendo a su nuevo capricho. Con lo que comienza quitando su camisa hasta el final, y levantar sus piernas para que pueda quitarle los pantalones cortos, junto con sus bragas.

No sólo para los ojos para ver a la chica que ama tanto por el que se desnuda, con una sonrisa en su cara, así como su piel resplandece con un brillo radiante debido a la derecha la luz del sol en su baño.

Obotchaman se da cuenta de esto y rápidamente se acerca a la ventana, para gran disgusto de la androide femenina. Una vez que Obotchaman llegó a la ventana cerró las persianas evitando que cualquiera pueda asomarse. Mientras caminaba de regreso a su amante se dio cuenta de la leve expresión de enojo de su cara.

"Oh, lo siento querida.", Dijo. "Es sólo que no quiero que nadie nos vea, yo sólo quiero compartir este momento contigo y nadie más."

Al oír estas palabras la expresión enojada en la cara de Arale se convirtió en un uno más relajado. Obotchaman comenzó a mirar por encima de su cuerpo sus ojos maravillados de todo el mundo, su pecho plano, su estómago liso, sus muslos ligeramente rellenos, sus ojos finalmente aterrizaron en el premio entre sus piernas, ella sigue sin pelo en la dulce flor que parece ser ligeramente húmeda. Cuando le dio un ligero toque se encogió un poco ante la sensación.

Ahora seguro Arale se masturbaba muchas veces, pero era totalmente nuevo para sentir el contacto de otra persona. Cuando ella se encogió de esa manera Obotchaman podía decir que era nuevo para esa sensación. En ese empezó a frotar suavemente su punto dulce provocar dulces gemidos de su amante robot. Después de sentir una pequeña ráfaga de humedad en su mano, quitó la mano de encima de ella y la puso más cerca de su cara.

Se lamió los jugos claros de sus dedos y al igual que el sabor dulce real que tiene.

Arale, dándose cuenta de que su amante detener lo que él estaba haciendo, la mirada hacia Obotchaman y notó un bulto que empuja desde el interior de sus calzoncillos. Como la curiosidad pudo más que ella llegó a su mano en ella para meter en ella lo que le hizo estremecerse un poco por la sensación sensual. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que Arale fue metiendo su mano en el pene desde el interior de sus calzoncillos.

Después de ver esto se decidió a tirar de sus boxers abajo liberando su pene de 6 pulgadas de su pequeña prisión. Al ver esto, Arale se limitó a mirar preguntándose lo que ella puede hacer a continuación. Como se trataba de ella se tomó su mano sobre su pene y con un simple movimiento de deslizamiento comenzó a frotar suavemente, haciendo gemir de placer. Después de un tiempo Arale tiene un nuevo pensamiento y dio a su pene una pequeña lamida, haciéndole casi un grito ahogado ante la sensación. Conseguio otra idea, que se detiene por un momento a lo que su amante miro con curiosidad.

En el momento siguiente, Obotchaman estaba en lo profundo placer como Arale tenía su boca en su pene, moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre ella como si estuviera chupando un helado . El placer empezaba a Obotchaman pusilánime. Arale lo vio y le preguntó si él se podía sentar en el sofá a lo que él obedeció.

Arale reanudó el chuparle probocandole el placer a Obotchaman aún más. Arale, viendo cuánto Obotchaman amaba esto, comenzó a acelerar el pensamiento sería mejor. Era, en realidad estaba jadeando Obotchaman en el sentimiento y sintió una extraña presión en su zona inferior. Con esta viendo Arale comenzó a ir más profundo en el tiempo que tiene todos sus 6 pulgadas en la boca, por lo que ella empezó a ir a la garganta profunda tratando de ir más profundo cada vez. Después de 15 largos minutos Obotchaman dio un grito en voz alta.

Arale escucho el grito y dejo de chupar pero todavía tenía su boca en su pene. sólo después de literalmente a 3 segundos de detener sintió una gran cantidad de rodaje líquido en su boca. Muy sorprendido por esto, escupió un poco hacia fuera sobre su mano para ver lo que era. Al echar un vistazo más de cerca el líquido, se puede ver fácilmente que es de color blanco y en su opinión sintieron muy similares y pegajosa, y que tienen un olor muy atractivo. Antes de que ella lo escupió lo hizo notar el sabor pero dulce ligeramente salado a ella y decidió lamer sus dedos secos del líquido.

"Jeje que sabor tan extraño, ¿qué es?" Arale preguntó esperando que su amante pudiera responder ella.

Sacudió con la cabeza de señalización no está seguro delo que era. Por este momento como Obotchaman yacía allí descansando un poco de lo que puede ser su primer orgasmo, Arale estaba pensando para sí misma sobre qué hacer a continuación.

Hmmm ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Tiene alguna idea Obotchaman? ", Preguntó ella con la esperanza de que él tiene una cosa en su mente.

" Bueno, yo tengo una idea. ", Respondió Obotchaman. "Pero primero tenemos que pasar a una habitación diferente, como nuestro dormitorio, prefiero intentarlo allí." Añadido al final.

Audiencia Apon esto, Arale excitada en una forma que ella honestamente no podía comprender. Cuando Obotchaman se levantó del sofá miraba hacia atrás para ver Arale todavía allí tendido. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que hablara por qué estaba acostado.

"Quiero que me lleves.", Dijo sonriendo "Alguien tan fuerte como tu me puede llevar a nuestra 'Cámara amor'", dijo sonriendo sucio.

Sin vacilar Obotchaman Arale levantado del sofá y la llevó a su "cámara de Amor ', como lo llaman besandose apasionadamente también. Una vez que se metió en la habitación, Obotchaman puso Arale en la cama y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Una vez que regresó vio que Arale fue preparando las cosas a sí misma mientras se daba placer a sí misma para aumentar su excitación.

Con esto viendo Obotchaman se metió en la cama con Arale y se acercó a ella. En vista de que estaba jadeando con la boca abierta, Obotchaman trasladó en un beso fácilmente reclamando su boca, en la que no se recuperó como ella se dejó dominar su boca. Con la lengua, exploró el interior de su boca una sensación cada pulgada de ella. Como él puso una mano sobre su estómago comenzó a moverse hacia arriba contra su pecho. Fue allí donde empezó a jugar con sus pezones mientras que todavía domina la boca.

Arale, siendo dominada esta manera, estaba cerca del punto de la nube 9 mientras se quejaba bastante alto para que Obotchaman para darle una atención mucho más necesaria. Se tomó su boca fuera de ella dejando tras de sí una pequeña línea de hilo de saliva. Segundos más tarde se trasladó su cara contra su pecho y le dio la derecha del chupón un pequeño lame, lo que hizo que Arale jadea un poco, luego puso su boca alrededor del pezón ahora erguido, lamiendo y chupando ligeramente en él, mientras que su mano izquierda jugaba con su la izquierda pezón.

Arale se encontraba en un estado de felicidad pura, ya que se sentía un poco débil. No fue hasta Obotchaman detuvo todas sus acciones que hizo que el pequeño robot abrir los ojos. Para su sorpresa, vio su cabeza entre sus piernas, esto le hizo preguntarse lo que iba a hacer. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que obtuvo su respuesta, como ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo en voz muy alta en el placer que estaba sintiendo, como Obotchaman estaba lamiendo su dulce flor junto con el dulce néctar que se filtró a cabo también.

Al sentir esta era Arale ahora completamente en la nube 9 como el placer era casi demasiado para ella manejar. Pero después de unos pequeños minutos, ella gritó de orgasmo, su túnel de amor corriendo con sus dulces jugos que Obotchaman de vuelta al igual que un perro. Una vez hubo terminado, se arrastró hasta Arale para darle otro beso y también un sabor de sus propios jugos como una pequeña cantidad que aún estaba en su boca.

Ahora fue el turno de Arale para complacer a Obotchaman, ya que pasar por encima de él para tomar una mantenga de su pene. Ella comienza a lamer desde la base hasta la punta haciéndole estremecerse de placer un poco, entonces ella empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos causando un poco de pre-semen a chorro hacia delante, en la que lamió. Ella habría continuado hasta Obotchaman le dijo que se detuviera.

Se levantó de su posición y pidió Arale a acostarse en el que lo hizo sin quejarse. Luego le pidió que abrir las piernas para él, en el que ella obedeció sonriendo mientras se sabía qué va a pasar ahora. Siendo muy suave ser poco a poco aliviado sus 6 pulgadas en dulce flor de Arale, haciendo gemir de dolor un poco debido a lo grande que era. A continuación, empuja cada vez más profundas en los 6 pulgadas en ella hasta su entrepierna estaba completamente en contra de ella.

"N-no te preocupes, te prometo que voy a tener cuidado." Le en la que ella asintió con la cabeza aseguró que le hizo saber que ella esta lista.

luego sacó muy lento haciendo Arale emite un gemido largo ahogar. Después de que él empujó de nuevo con un empujón contundente haciendo su grito, pero no de dolor, de puro placer. Después de escuchar ese grito, Obotchaman comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera un poco más rápido haciéndola gemir en su más alto nivel.

Arale era altamente posiblemente de la nube 9 como el placer de su abrumar en la que ella no podía concentrarse ninguno de sus pensamientos sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo esto segundo. Ella era tanto en el placer que el impulso que estaba pidiendo Obotchaman duplicar sus esfuerzos, en la que hacía. La tomó de las piernas y las levantó para que pueda hacerlo en una posición mejor. Sin pensar con claridad, Arale tomó una bodega de las piernas y los forzó hacia atrás lo más que pueda llevarlos casi detrás de la cabeza, por supuesto, no sintió dolor alguno mientras el placer estaba comiendo lejos en su mente.

Después pequeño truco de Arale, Obotchaman encontró más fácil para ir en incluso más profundo, más duro y más rápido, placer Arale tanto ella debe haber orgasmo innumerables veces con cada empuje y tire de él hizo. Con la sensación de otro orgasmo cierre en ella no pudo soportarlo más y dejar que fuera un grito de la perforación del oído como consecuencia de un gran orgasmo, sus jugos mezclado con algo de su pre-semen, sus piezas que sorber descuidado y húmeda sonidos a medida que avanzan con cada uno de los empujes y pavos.

Sensación de que la presión familiarizado nuevo, Obotchaman sabía que estaba cerca, el camino Arale gimió y grito fue la música, literalmente, dulce para los oídos que le hizo un poco más lento en un intento de darle otro orgasmo, que de hecho lo hizo. Ahora acelerando sus embestidas que estaba cerca de ese punto de no retorno. Dar un último empuje, se quejó en voz muy alta en el orgasmo y se retiró de Arale con un estallido en húmedo antes de disparar su semen sobre su cuerpo.

El líquido blanco aterrizó encima de ella, la primera explosión que aterrizó en la lengua debido a una boca abierta, las mejillas, el pecho, el estómago, un poco en su dulce flor. Ella incluso tiene una pequeña cantidad en el cabello. Usando sus manos se levantó un poco y lo lamió sus dedos amante del sabor salado / dulce de la misma.

Sabiendo que ella quería más, Obotchaman después de recuperarse rápidamente de su orgasmo, se levantó sobre sus rodillas, subiendo a Arale y teniendo una muy suave mano de su cabeza, comenzó a acariciar su pene. Arale, después de ver esto, se preparó y abrió la boca con la lengua fuera, esperando la cuál está por venir. Después de unos minutos se consiguió lo que quería, Obotchaman orgasmo de nuevo disparar toda su semilla en la boca, en el que se la tragó de un solo trago.

Contenido sensación de que ella se relajó y se dejó caer sobre la cama, obviamente, drenado de toda su energía . Obotchaman tiene las cubiertas para cubrirlo y ella misma, una vez bajo las sábanas, Arale se fortaleció, y se acercó a su amante eterna, abrazándolo.

"Hehe..y bien ¿Qué te parce, a los dos nos gusta, y demuestra nuestro amor realmente es más fuerte que yo estaba pensando. "dijo Arale con voz cansada.

" Sí, fue gran evento que no olvidaré. "dijo Obotchaman en su habitual tono amable de voz con evidencia de drenaje.

" no está del todo terminado todavía. "Arale dijo antes de pasar cerca de él para compartir un último beso.

Por lo que parecieron horas que finalmente los labios se separaron, la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, sabiendo un futuro muy largo está por delante de ellos. Arale, sintiendo que el cansancio le ha superado, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Antes de la dosificación fuera ella dijo las palabras que ella anhelaba decir.

"Te amo, que me haces sentir completa." Dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos a un sueño largo pacífico.

"Jeje ella finalmente consiguió lo que quería, y yo fui el único que se lo dio" Obotchaman pensó para sí mismo.

Después de escuchar risitas audiencia de Arale asumió que estaba soñando de su futuro juntos, un largo futuro van a compartir, una muy larga.

"Pronto, veremos muy pronto." Se dijo antes de quedarse dormido a sí mismo.

El Fin.

* * *

¡Al fin! ¡no puedo creer que haya traducido este fanfic!, ¡no se que es lo que se me ocurrio, bueno todos los creeditos de es para _**Jadlardianna,**_ yo solo lo traduci y si quieren leer fanfic original vayan y busque el fanfic Arale's Eternal Love .

Bueno sin mas que decir, nos vemos y espero que sigan mi Fanfic: El amor de un androide, Sayonara.


End file.
